Great White Of The North
by coolness121
Summary: Reincarnated anew by the ocean spirit, Kisame was reborn into a whole new world. Only difference is he doesn't remember a thing about his past life. Armed with what makes Kisame a BAMF, he is reborn as the champion of the ocean. Read and review please. Rating subject to change. Pairing may be a thing, ideas and suggestions are welcome, so are OC's. I will be needing them.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello world its me coolness121 with a new story. You probably already know the cross, so I won't say it. The idea of this story came to me actually just a few hours ago. I decided to type it before I lost all train of thought about it. So without further ado...The Great White Of The North...

* * *

><p>"I don't own anything in this story be it from Avatar The Last Airbender or Naruto.<p>

"It doesn't slice...It shaves!"-Speech

_"This might be a problem"-_Thoughts

* * *

><p>The illustrious northern water tribe.<p>

A beautiful place stationed at the cold north pole, and in comparison with its sister tribe the southern water tribe, big. The tribe that has stood the test of time and war, and came out on top. The capital, though, was were everything important happened. With its intimidating thick icy wall that spanned the entirety of it, the cold icy tundra, and not to mention wild life, the northern water tribe's defense was almost as notorious as the Earth Kingdom's. Its army was just as fierce as any, with a mixture of waterbenders and warriors, the army could hang with the best of them. Home of the moon and ocean spirits, Tui, the moon and Lu, the ocean, who took on mortal representations in the form of koi fish, the northerners were their defenders.

The story of Tui blessing Yue, daughter of Arnook and current princess of the tribe, when she was a deathly sick baby was known by everyone in the north with ears. She herself was proof, when her hair turned white as snow and she became healthy. What they don't know however was that her counterpart, Lu, also blessed someone.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing inside the palace. Its expansive space held many of people and their happy spirits. Why they were celebrating? The avatar, savior of the people, had been found. Him and his companions arrived earlier on his sky bison, and a feast was held in his honor.<p>

Chief Arnook looked across the happy faces of his people and saw a new sense of hope in their eyes.

The avatar has been found!

He turned to where the avatar and his companions were sitting and his lips curled down for a moment at the interactions between his daughter and the southern water tribe boy, Sokka he believed his name was.

_"She is already betrothed to another, does he not see the necklace,"_ Arnook thought to himself.

That poor boy is probably gonna get his heart broken.

Arnook looked over to where the young avatar, in his bright clothes, was conversing with the young southern water tribe girl, and saw the way he looked at her.

_"That boy is infatuated with her,"_ Arnook thought with a small smile,_" and i don't blame him. We water tribe people do look pretty good."_ Arnook joked to himself.

When the girl walked over to her brother Arnook thought this was a better time than any to introduce the young avatar to his new teacher.

He walked up to him, " Ah, Aang was it?" The chief asked.

The avatar nodded yes," Chief Arnook, right?"

"Yes, that's me." The chief confirmed.

"Was there any thing you needed?" Aang questioned.

The chief smiled,"Yes actually, I believe now is a good time for you to meet your teacher."

"Really?" The avatar's eyes lit up in glee.

He was gonna finally learn how to waterbend.

"Yes come on now, he is just outside. Pakku is our best teacher when it comes to waterbending." The chief praised to the avatar.

"So cool." The avatar was responded still filled with excitement," I can't wait to start learning." The avatar paused a bit, "Wait you said best teacher, does that make him the strongest too?"

The chief's smile widened just a tiny bit," No Pakku doesn't hold the title of strongest. He hasn't ever since his latest student surpassed him." The chief informed.

Almost to the entrance, or exit in this case Aang asked," And who is that?"

The chief walked out," It's K-,"

Back inside the palace Katara saw that the feast was winding down, and that it was about to be time to for everyone to go home. She looked to where Sokka was talking to the princess and chuckled at the fact he was trying so hard to impress her. Didn't he see the necklace?

She saw Aang walk away with Arnook, probably to meet his new teacher. She couldn't wait to meet him tomorrow too.

Katara got up and walked over to Sokka," Lets go Sokka. We gotta find out where we are staying for tonight."

Sokka looked over to standing and realized it was kind of late," Okay," He looked towards Yue," I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked with a smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes.

Yue giggled into her hand and nodded her head.

Sokka's smile widened even more and he turned around only to trip over a chair. He stumbled but didn't fall as he gathered himself fully and finished walking over to his sister, watching for any chairs.

"Smooth Sokka," Katara jokingly quipped.

"Yea yea, laugh it up,but she you trip on a chair don't come crying to me." Sokka told her.

Katara just giggled at his comment and walked with him outside.

Sokka looked towards Katara," How are we gonna find this place?" He asked her.

Katara opened her mouth to answer but instead grunted at she ran into something.

She stumbled back as she rubbed the area she impacted with the wall in an attempt to dull it.

"Ugh," she grunted eyes closed in pain," Sokka why didn't you warn me of that wall?"

The voice that answered wasn't Sokka's," Cuz I'm not a wall."


	2. Chapter 2:Kisame

Back here once again for the second chapter of G.W.O.T.N and I would just like to thank all of the few that reviewed, followed, and favorite. You guys (maybe gals), are awesome and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. To answer some review questions in general yes Samehada will have that ability, but since Kisame is younger and grew up in a different environment expect a slightly different, but still the same, Kisame. He won't like automatically wreck people, it's going to be a process. I won't be adding other Naruto characters either, I will though be making references to them. Mostly the Akatsuki. I also increased the power of some of the Avatar characters to give Kisame more of a challenge and make it more exciting, as you will notice in this chapter. This chapter doesn't have any action that's all gonna be next chapter. So without further ado ...Ch.2:Kisame...oh and expect some...changes in a few Avatar characters.

* * *

><p>"Give me a good fight!"-speech<p>

_"What does this sword do exactly?"_-thoughts

*I don't own anything in this fanfiction from Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender*

* * *

><p>30 minutes earlier<p>

Kisame was just getting finished with his daily training session. Ever since he started it the Arnook had him do it away from everyone else, he said it was too 'dangerous', and someone could get 'hurt'.

"Huh"Kisame grunted to himself,"not my fault he thinks my training is extreme."

Kisame wanted to be strong, he wanted to be the shark in a pond of fish.

He continued walking across the frozen walkways of the northern water tribe, and could admit that after living here for 18 years he could call this icy place home. Only problem was that there was no one good left to fight here since he defeated master Pakku. After he defeated Pakku he was unofficially declared the strongest waterbender in the northern water tribe. Unofficially because Arnook didn't want anyone getting hurt if they challenged Kisame.

A good thing Kisame discovered while training is that his offensive waterbending techniques came out oddly shaped like sharks. It made sense because after he somehow was able to understand all types of marine life.

Especially sharks.

When he told Arnook, he said it made him 'special' and mumbled something about the spirit oasis. Another thing, even after living here for so long, Arnook and master Pakku were the only ones that didn't stare at his face or at him in general. All the healers couldn't figure out why he was physically different than most water tribesmen, but Kisame didn't too much care. The stares weren't offensive, but they got annoying after awhile. He didn't know why he was like this. All he knew, what he was told, was that Arnook found him as a baby by the spirit oasis a 2 years before his own daughter was born.

Anyways his current 'job' was escorting the avatar and his friends to the place they'll be staying for the duration of their stay.

"_The avatar_," Kisame thought to himself," _They expect a child to bring peace to the world?"_

An actual child who hasn't even completed puberty. Kisame saw the avatar when he flew in on his sky bison and was less than impressed. If that was supposed to be the person to bring peace to the world, he had his doubts. He wouldn't underestimate what the child could do, no. He made that mistake with thinking since master Pakku was an old man he would hardly be a challenge and boy was he wrong. Kisame winced in the memory of the ass whooping that took place that day. Kisame stopped his thoughts on the avatar as he was nearing the palace and needed to find the kids.

It was easy enough as they were already outside. Kisame saw the two southerners conversing with each other. Kisame stopped walking and stood there waiting for them to acknowledge his presence, but they kept on walking. Not paying attention.

Kisame decided he would have a little fun with these kids and frighten them a little. Kisame heard he was a scary person and he wanted to test it.

He stepped into the path of the girl and waited for the inevitable contact.

"Ugh," The girl grunted in pain. She stumbled back, rubbing the area she hit in an effort to get rid of the pain, "Sokka, why didn't you warn me of that wall?"

"Showtime," Kisame thought.

"Cuz I'm not a wall," he said.

The girl quickly seized up and looked towards the boy, possibly her brother since there was some resemblance, and saw him gaping at the 'wall' that she ran into.

She turned wide eyed to Kisame and almost jumped back in shock.

"Hello," Kisame grinned his sharp grin down at her," would you mind apologizing for running into me." He suggested.

The boy just started stuttering and the girl soon joined him.

"S-s-sorry uh sir for bumping into you," she finally stuttered out.

Kisame stared at her with his beady black eyes, vicious smile still on his face, and said," No problem. You might want to tell your brother there to close his mouth before his tongue gets frostbite." He chuckled indicating to her gaping brother.

The girl turned towards her brother,"Sokka! Stop staring it's rude." She admonished.

The boy, Sokka, was quick to snap his mouth shut and stand a little straighter. Kisame never quite understood how females held power over the stronger male species, you would never see that happening to him.

"Katara, b-but he's blue!" The boy defended.

Ahh, of course that's what it was. Kisame dropped his smile and it turned into a frown of annoyance. He turned towards Sokka and narrowed his eyes in an intimidating fashion.

"And what's the problem with me being blue, huh boy?" Kisame questioned, looking down at Sokka.

This caused Sokka to take a step back in fear. He started stuttering again not knowing what to say.

The girl, Katara, cut in,"N-nothings w-wrong with being blue." She looked towards the boy and gritted out," Right Sokka?"

Sokka, still tongue tied just nodded his head in an effort to save himself.

Kisame just hmm'd at the nod and stopped glaring before the boy passed out in fear. Kisame's glare has been know to do that.

"So are you two the southerners that came with the avatar?" Kisame inquired.

Kisame already knew the answer but he wanted to confirm it.

The girl, who seemed to be the brains of the duo answered, "Yea, we are. We were just looking for the place we will be resting at."

Sokka just nodded again at this.

"Oh well you're in luck," the same smile appeared on Kisame's face," Arnook tasked me with showing you just where you will be staying."

They both just nodded, the boy still thoroughly frightened and the girl doing a good job at hiding her own.

Kisame turned around and indicated for them to follow," Come on then, I trust you're tired so don't waste mine or your time. I once heard time was money."

Weird guy that was, merchant from the earth kingdom or something. Greedy bastard he was.

Kisame started walking and as he expected they were hesitant to follow.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled a, to him, innocent smile,"Come on. Don't worry, I don't bite."

He continued walking, doesn't matter if they followed him or not, he didn't even want to do this in the first place.

With his trained ears he heard the boy whisper asked,"Katara should we really follow him? He is kinda strange."

Katara whispered back,"Well we have to if we want to find the place we will be sleeping. And don't stare it's rude."

Sokka just nodded and mumbled," Okay."

They looked to where Kisame was and noticed he was far ahead of them. They had to jog to catch up to him. Once they got in a respectful following distance an awkward silence seemed to settle onto them.

Kisame knew they both had questions and wanted to ask, but were afraid of his reaction. Kisame just waited until one of them grew a big enough backbone to ask him.

"Sorry, again for walking into you uh mister...?" She apologized.

Kisame was surprised she didn't immediately ask about his skin or face, that's what most people did.

"Don't worry about it kid," Kisame waved off," And it's not mister or sir. It's just Kisame. Call me Kisame."

Katara nodded her head at the new information and the silence returned.

Sokka's curiosity got the better of his fear and he asked,"Are you one of the warriors of the northern water tribe?"

Why does this kid want to know that, Kisame thought.

"Why do you want to know? You hardly look like the warrior type." Kisame questioned back.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled at the insult to his warrior-ness,"I'll have you know I am one of the best warriors back in my village!"

Kisame stopped walking and turned towards the boy.

He looked him over, getting a gauge of his skills. All it took was a quick once over and Kisame could tell just where this kid was lacking.

"Mediocre," Kisame said and turned around.

It took a second for Sokka to process what he heard. His face turned furious at the fact he had just been called mediocre.

"Mediocre!?"He hollered.

"Yea you're mediocre. I can tell by the way walk, the way you look, and most importantly the way your hands look."

"My hands?" Sokka looked down at his hands trying to find just exactly what he was talking about.

Kisame suddenly stopped and the duo almost ran into his back at the sudden stop in movement.

"Here we are, the place you'll be resting for the duration of your stay in the northern water tribe." Kisame informed the two.

They looked over the building and it looked like the generic northern water tribe homes, but was bigger than what they were used to.

Their attention was brought back to Kisame as he started speaking," And yes your hands kid," Kisame held his hands out, giving them a look. Old and new scars littered his hands, some going as far down as his forearm.

"Kid, until you get hands like these. Hands that show just how hard you worked in gaining strength, you will never be more than mediocre."

Kisame saw the potential in the two, and once they flourished they would be good opponents.

"I am the strongest in the entire northern water tribe." Kisame told him.

This wasn't Kisame bragging either, it was a fact. Kisame was the strongest amongst everyone in the north.

The girl asked in a shocked voice," Even waterbenders?"

"Especially waterbenders." Kisame responded.

"Even the person that's teaching Aang?" Katara questioned still trying to confirm Kisame's claims.

Kisame just nodded," Even him. Old man is strong for his age, but I'm even stronger." Kisame turned and started on his way to his own home to get some rest," You guys seen the part of the wall getting fixed?"

They nodded, how could they not? A hole the size of 2 full grown sky bison was hard to miss.

He looked over his shoulder, smirk still on his face," That was a result of my last fight with master Pakku."

Sokka and Katara's minds were racing. He was the one who did that? That kinda power was unreal.

Kisame stopped walking again and asked the two," You two are Hakoda's kids, right?"

"Yea," Katara answered.

"How do you know that?" Sokka inquired.

"He came up here to resupply one day. He seemed strong and I was in the mood to spar," Kisame replied," Your father, even if he isn't a waterbender, was able to keep up with me, and actually almost beat me too. That godamned boomerang of his was annoying."

Kisame saw the shared look of surprise on both of their faces. Did they not know their dad was chieftan for a reason? He was one of the few chiefs that Kisame respected, mostly because of his strength. Without being a bender, Hakoda was still one of the strongest people Kisame knew.

Kisame continued on, despite the duo's surprised looks," After he and me were healed he asked me if I could do him a favor. Usually i don't do people favors, but he was strong and i respected strength, so i said yes."

Kisame reached inside his navy blue pants pocket and pulled out a letter.

He stretched out his arm and held the letter out to the kids.

"He told me to tell you that this might be the only letter he can get to you guys since he will be so far away and in combat situations." Kisame told them.

Sokka stepped up and grabbed the letter, bringing it back to him and Katara.

Kisame turned around and started leaving, as this was a private moment for them and his job was done. All he wanted to do was go to sleep now. After he reported to Arnook that he was finished, Kisame was gonna call it a day.

"Thank you," he heard.

It was so low that Kisame with his will trained ears barely heard the whisper. The thank you was feminine so he assumed it was from the girl.

"Don't think nothing of it, just handing out the right information to the right people," Kisame replied and kept walking until he was out of the kids' sight.

A few minutes later found Kisame in his house. It wasn't big and barely had any decor, and essentially was a basic house. Kisame stripped down to his pants and lied down in his king sized bed. Kisame lied there thinking about just how much the world will be affected by the avatars return.

"With him being the avatar he is bound to fight some strong people often,"Kisame thought with a sharp grin on his face as he stared at the ceiling,"I've been wanting to travel the world and see what it has to offer in terms of fighters."

A plan was being formulated in his head as his smile grew at the simplicity of it all. Kisame finally closed his eyes and calmed his breathing in an attempt to go to sleep. His efforts were rewarded as he quickly fell into a serene slumber.

"Things are getting exciting," Kisame mumbled into the open air right before slumber overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the storm

"I'll shave off your legs!"-speech

_"He seems strong for his age."-_thoughts

*I don't own anything from Avatar the last airbender or Naruto in this story*

* * *

><p>The next day saw Kisame waking up with the sun, as was now ingrained into his very being after training with master Pakku. He started putting on his sleeveless navy blue shirt, showing of the gills on his shoulders, matching pants and light grey striped arm and leg warmers(ie: swordsman outfit, zabuza outfit). At a young age Kisame realized he was more comfortable in sandles than the normal boots, so he had some custom combat sandles made just for him. He strapped those on and tied down the ends of his pants with white bandages so they wouldn't flap around and dangle. Kisame finally tied a dark blue headband around his head to hold up his shark fin styled hair.<p>

Seeing as he was fully dressed Kisame started out of his home. He grabbed his again custom made kitana inside the sheathe, also bandaged, and left his house while strapping the kitana to his back.

Kisame stepped out of his house and breathed in a deep breath of crisp ocean air and made his way to his personal training grounds. As he was walking he saw master Pakku apparently doing his usual warm up waterbending routine.

_"Ah,"_ Kisame thought in realization_," he is training the avatar today."_

Kisame was curious about this avatar's ability so he decided he was gonna stick around to watch this.

"Ah, Kisame. Nice to see my teachings haven't worn off yet." Master Pakku greeted jokingly in remembrance at the times when he got the pleasure of waking Kisame up.

Ah good times.

Kisame grew a little smirk at the greeting and replied, " Good morning to you too master. Good to see your hip hasn't given out on you yet."

They both chuckled at Kisame's comeback and stepped forward to shake the others hand.

"So what brings you back to your old training grounds Kisame?" Pakku questioned after the two men separated.

" I know today you will be training the avatar in waterbending and I wanted to see how he will do."Kisame answered.

Pakku looked over Kisame's shoulder and saw his new trainee, the avatar, and a... girl.

Pakku's smile quickly flipped into a frown at, "It would seem you won't have to wait long because here he is now."

Kisame turned and for the first time got a close up look at the avatar.

First thing about the avatar Kisame noticed was that he was small, granted he was still a boy, Kisame still wanted to be a little impressed. Kisame could see the arrowheads of airbender blue arrows on the back of the avatar's hands and the distinct one on his bald head. Remembering what he read about airbenders Kisame could assume they ran all along his body. The different shades of orange that make up his airbending monk robes and shoes. And finally his grey eyes showing every bit of his childishness and young age.

"Good morning, master Pakku!" The avatar greeted excitedly.

Pakku greeted back in a clipped tone, " Greetings to you too avatar."

Aang, surprised at the tone, was a little slow on replying, "Uhhh ... this is my friend, Katara. The one I told you about?"

Pakku crossed his arms and replied in a flat voice,"You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In case you didn't know, in our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn any combat waterbending."

Kisame could see that master Pakku's words clearly struck a nerve in the girl. Kisame personally thought that rule was ridiculous, if some women wanted to learn how to fight who are were men to stop them.

"What do you mean you won't teach me?" Katara snapped in anger, "I didn't travel all this way so you could tell me no!"

Pakku, still in his flat tone said,"No."

"But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!" Katara tried to argue.

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal," Pakku answered, "I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude."

Here Pakku pointed to the place he was talking about.

Katara was insistence to learn combat techniques, "I don't want to learn how to heal, I want to learn how to fight!"

Pakku narrowed his eyes,"What is so wrong with learning how to heal young lady? I happen to know many great healers who have saved several lives in this tribe, including mine," Pakku stated.

Kisame could attest to that, he himself has been to many healers and holds a bit of respect for the practitioners of the art. They fixed him up countless a times either after a fight or a training accident.

"I understand that you want to learn how fight," Pakku continued,"but our tribe has customs, rules. Rules that I cannot break or bend."

Katara was still furious at the blatant unfairness to women and showed "Well, your rules stink!" she exclaimed

Also angry Aang added,"Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Katara, then ..." He trailed off thinking of something to add.

"Then what?" Pakku asked in a challenge.

Aang stated,"Then I won't learn from you!"

Pakku wasn't disturbed by the threat like statement as he unflinchingly said, "Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job." He said sarcastically. br /

Katara was surprised that Aang would give up the chance at learning waterbending for her. She had to stop him before he actually doesn't get a chance to learn.

"Wait! Aang didn't mean that!" She interrupted. She turns to Aang,"You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

Aang nods in resignation at the fact but couldn't help but feel as is he failed in trying to help Katara. Katara turned towards the healing Hut, head down in defeat. Pakku's scowl fell as he watched the girls defeated posture. Her feet dragging her to towards the healing hut. He wanted to help her, really. As a teacher what right did he have turn down someone wanting to learn. The rules though prevented him from interfering directly. The only person who had the power to overturn that was the chief. br /

"Master Pakku," Kisame called out.

Pakku turned his attention towards Kisame to listen to what he had to say.

Kisame continued, " What about, her?" He asked.

Kisame saw Pakku's eyes widen in realization at what he heard. Kisame couldn't believe Pakku forgot about her, she was the only female to teach herself a form of combat waterbending.

"That's right," Kisame heard Pakku murmer in realization," she can possibly be the answer to this predicament."

Pakku turned quickly and called out to the girl before she got out of hearing range.

"Katara," he called and she turned, "we might've come up with a solution."

Kisame saw the girls face light up in uncontrollable glee, as did the avatar's.

_Sucks she might be regretting this before the day is over, even if Ulva takes he as an apprentice,"_ Kisame stated to himself in thought.

Kisame leaned back against an ice wall as Master Pakku finalized ideas with the girl while the avatar just listened. He felt the weight of his katana against his back and rationalized that watching the avatar train didn't sound as entertaining as it once did.

He looked towards the trio and saw Master Pakku pointing and indicating with his hands towards Ulva's place. Kisame heard Master Pakku tell her just what directions to take and before Kisame knew it she was off in search of Ulva's place. Kisame didn't stay long enough to see the avatar finally start his training and more importantly he didn't get to see the small smile on Pakku's face.

* * *

><p>With Katara<p>

Katara was ecstatic, Pakku actually helped her out, maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. As she followed the directions she reached her destination and saw it was a rather small place in comparison to the others around it. She swallowed the lump of trepidation that had formed in her throat at the unknown that lied behind the door. She stepped up, knocked on the door, and stepped back waiting for a indication her knock was heard. She heard the knob on the door jiggle as the person behind it turned it open. The door swung open and Katara was utterly shocked at who she saw.

"Mom?" she asked in shock as the person behind the door was fully revealed.

* * *

><p>With Kisame<p>

He had finally arrived at his training grounds outside the main area where everybody lived and took it in as he always does. The ice cold body of water that was surrounded by icy terrain, the scars that marred the area showing how hard he trained. The few dummies he had set up, made of ice but armored with fire nation gear that was recovered the tribe had in storage. He breathed in through his nose and extended his senses to make sure no one was around. After making sure he began training. If the was anyone spectating how Kisame trained they would be dumbfounded by extreme he took it. Kisame stretched out first, just to loosen up, and started his warm-up. He started out jogging 100 laps around the training grounds to warm-up. He idly wondered just why he always heard the faint cry of ,"Youth! ",but felt it would do more harm than good to remember. To some this would be easy, but Kisame had 91 kilograms (around 200 lbs) strapped to his chest and 46(around100 lbs) kilograms strapped to each of his limbs. With weight like that it made the 10 laps something intense. Kisame finished those laps relatively quickly, and was fully loose and warmed up. He gripped the handle of his katana and slid into the opening stance of his sword style. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in through his nose and... blurred.

Kisame unsheathed his sword in one quick downward motion, slicing into an imaginary opponent. Immediately he stopped the downward motion, and swung upwards. As his sword reached the apex of its ascent Kisame stopped it and sliced to the side cutting the air into two. It continued like this for a while with Kisame slicing and adding in a thrust or a faint in. If any one was there to spectate they would see the utter power he was putting into each strike, displacing the air around his sword with each strike. As the shadow sparring continued he started to add in feet movements. A turn here and a twist there. Kisame grunted in exertion, expelling air with each swing of his sword. It was a spectacular site the utter speed, power, and technique that was behind the span swings, stabs, slices, and thrusts was awe-inspiring. It was like a rose with thorns, beautiful but dangerous. A few more hours in shadow sparring with unreal speed and strength saw to Kisame taking a short break. After the short break he immediately got back to work, and that was how until the sun went down into the horizon. He trudged back to his house, took of the weights and shirt, unstrapped his sword from his back, and immediately fell asleep not seeing the snow flakes slowly turn grey.

An: so that was chapter 3 read and review just what you thought of the chapter or what you think of the story so far. I'm already typing the next chapter because that's when the story officially picks up. So again read and review and have a nice day.


End file.
